Mortal Kombat - The Fall of the Dark Side
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Shao Kahn has one last chance to get control over Earthrealm, so he ages the Earthrealm Defenders, making them unable to participate in the Mortal Raiden searches for new warriors and finds three youngsters with amazing They agree to help and end the Mortal Kombat once and for OOC, AU, non-canonical to my other fics, spoilers from the
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. - The Call of the Chosen Ones.

(Evil warns: This chapter contains vulgar and offensive language, violence, racism, discrimination and a song with explicit lyrics. I strictly warn that if you read below is entirely at your own risk)

(Evil says: Here is the song with explicit lyrics, "Frijolero", by Molotov: watch?v=Yp30kVHUpg4&feature=fvst)

"It's been a while since my family came to America, and I still feel I don't fit here," a young Mexican thought as he walked down the streets of New York. "I'm still the same guy that is always bothered by idiots at work and school just for being Mexican"

(Yo ya estoy hasta la madre  
De que me pongan sombrero  
Escucha entonces cuando digo  
No me llames frijolero)

Suddenly, another boy about his age, throws him a glass of soda, soaking the Mexican almost completely while yelling "Go back to your country, you fucking beaner!". The young Mexican got furious and confronted him.  
- Do you got any problem with my country, pinche gringo?! - Said the Mexican.

(Don't call me gringo you fucking beaner  
Stay on your side of that goddamned river  
Don't call me gringo, you beaner)

- The truth is yes, you should've stayed on the other side of the border, with the others of your ilk. - Said the other boy while he and five other young men stood up.

(No me digas beaner, Mr. Puñetero  
O te sacaré un susto por racista y culero  
No me llames frijolero, pinche gringo, puñetero)

"Why does this always happen?" the Mexican asked himself in his mind, "My family just wants to improve a little our lifestyle and that's why we came here, because we thought we were going to improve, and although our economy did, insults and abuse are becoming worse and worse everyday, and I have to put up with the desire of knocking the living daylights outta them as they have never thought possible"

(Now I wish I had a dime  
For every single time I got stared down  
For being in the wrong side of town  
And a rich man I'd be if I had that kind of chips  
Lately I wanna smack the mouths of these racists

Podrás imaginarte desde afuera  
Ser un mexicano cruzando la frontera  
Pensando en tu familia mientras que pasas  
Dejando todo lo que tu conoces atrás)

- You're from California, aren't you? - Asked the Mexican, to which the American nodded. - Guess what? If not for a guy named Santa Anna, you'd be Mexican too.  
- That's not true!  
- Check your history book, you fucking idiot!

(Now why don't you look down  
To where your feet is planted  
That US soil that makes you take shit for granted  
If not for Santa Anna, just to let you know  
That where your feet are planted would be Mexico  
Correcto!)

The young American enraged and tried to hit the Mexican, but he easily dodged, grabbed his forearm and spun him around as he twisted his arm.  
- If I were you I would not do that again. - The Mexican warned to the American.  
The others who were accompanying the American lunged at the Mexican, whom threw them the one he was grabbing by his arm and tried to escape, but the others managed to corner him before he could do so.  
- Okay, you Latino crap, now you really had it. - The American said.  
The American boys tried to hit him, but the Mexican managed to jump on one of them and start running as fast as he could, having the Americans on his heels. Then, when he was trying to lose them going into an alley, he realized that he had gotten in a dead end alley.  
When cornered, the young Mexican had no choice but to turn and face his attackers.  
- You have nowhere to run. - The American said with a smirk.  
"Here we'll see if those Tae Kwon Do classes I had at Summer School and the few karate lessons that my father gave me serves for anything," thought the young Mexican.  
The Americans tried to hit the Mexican, but he quickly dodged and kneed the one who had thrown him the glass of soda. After that, he managed to capture another boy's arm who was trying to punch him in the face, the Mexican hit him with his own fist and kicked another boy in the face who tried to stab him.  
The Mexican made a face of indignation at the cowardice of his attackers, since they had not only insulted him, not only outnumbered him in the fight, but now were trying to kill him.  
- Cowards! I might be a beaner, but you are less than scum! - Shouted the Mexican.  
Suddenly, some kind of flying knife is thrown from behind the young Mexican, who immediately turns around and realizes that he and the Americans had been surrounded by several individuals who were dressed as ninjas.  
- Did Halloween got earlier this year or what? - Said the American boy who had started all.  
- Of all the stupid things that come out of your mouth this day, I think that was the biggest. - Said the Mexican casually.  
And as the Mexican finishes speaking, one of the ninja throws a kunai at the American, however, the Mexican took a stick that was under his foot and stopped the kunai with it just before the American could process what had happened.  
- Get out of here! You are no match for them! - Shouted the Mexican.  
- Why did you help us? - Asked the American.  
- I don't like you, but that doesn't mean I wish you guys death.  
Americans nodded and ran off, leaving the Mexican to the ninjas.  
- Alright you damn bastards, let's dance! - Said the young man as he stood in attack position.  
The ninjas, (which were seven), pounced on the Mexican, and he received them with a sharp whack in the abdomen. Then he dropped his improvised weapon and ran for it.  
"I might look like a coward, but that's all I can do against them, at least for now" thought the Mexican as he ran at full speed.  
The ninjas recovered soon, much sooner than the Mexican had thought, so he had to run even faster. However, to have than to be taking care of his new attackers, the Mexican crashed against a girl a bit younger than him, and a boy a bit older than him who had a brilliant stone hanging around his neck.  
- What the hell is wrong with you?! Open your eyes and see where you're going! - Snapped the girl.  
- Be more careful where you're going, buddy. - The other boy said calmly.  
- Move if you don't want to die! - Said the Mexican while he knocked down the two teenagers again.  
Although for a second they thought about killing the Mexican, they soon realized that he had saved their lives, because someone had threw them several shuriken. When the shuriken stopped falling, the two teenagers were under the Mexican glanced behind the latter and noticed that the ninjas were still there.  
- Let's go! - Said the Mexican as he raised both teenagers.  
The girl and the boy ran right behind the Mexican, trying to lose their attackers, although they were quite confused by the reasons the ninjas had to chase them too.  
- What did we do to be experiencing this? - The girl wondered aloud.  
- I don't know! Why don't you ask the guy who is guiding us! - Replied the boy.  
- If I knew the answer to that question, believe me I wouldn't be as confused as you, and I ain't leading you two, I'm just running to save my life without going to any specific place. - Replied the Mexican.  
The other two teens looked at him in disbelief and had a sudden rush of wanting to punch him in the head. But as they had no time to kill the Mexican because they were too busy trying to save their lives, both repressed their impulses and kept running. To the misfortune of the three, the Mexican got into another dead end. His unexpected companions glared at him just before the ninjas cornered them in the alley.  
"Damn! (Sigh) I think I have no other choice but to reveal my powers," thought the three teens at the same time without realizing it.  
The ninjas were prepared to attest the final blow against the three teenagers, but the latters had already prepared a counterattack. The older boy had pulled out some sort of silver cane with a multicolored orb on top, and the other two had gotten in attack position.  
The girl had threw a heavy concrete slab with great force to a couple of ninjas, which vanished in a cloud of black smoke when they were crushed by it. The young man with the staff had thrown a couple of beams against two other ninjas, which disappeared when they received the beams. And finally, the Mexican threw fire and darkness balls at the last three ninjas.  
As the three finished their attacks, they looked at each other in confusion.  
- I think we have some things to talk about. - The Mexican let out.  
Some minutes later, our heroes are sitting in a semi-abandoned warehouse, staring at each other as the silence grew uncomfortable each passing minute.  
- So, what are your names? - The Mexican asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
- I'm Raul Rodríguez. - Replied the boy of the stone.  
- And I'm Laura Uanus... And hell will break loose on the one who dares to make fun of my last name! - The girl warned.  
- Just because your last name is not usual is no reason for any of us to mock. - Replied the Mexican. - Well, the name's Gustavo Montalvo, many call me "Evildoer", or just "Evil" for friends.  
- Why did they call you that? - Asked the girl.  
- Because normally I don't behave, I'm kind of a son of a bitch. - The Mexican replied casually.  
- Wow, and why those things were chasing you? - Raul asked.  
- I have not the slightest idea.  
- Why they followed us too? - Laura asked.  
- Um... Maybe they knew about our abilities, were they be government agents? - Said Raul.  
- I doubt it, no one has the technology or the ability to teleport, much less vanish in a puff of black smoke. - Evil deduced.  
- Now that you talk about abilities, why you can produce darkness and fireballs with your hands? - Asked Laura.  
- Well... the short version is that I'm not an ordinary human, and apparently neither you are.  
- That's right, I'm a seer. - Raul let out.  
- Like those people who can see the future and stuff? - Asked Laura.  
- Not really, although I can do it, I can't control it at will, I have occasional visions of what will happen, besides being able to make some spells and incantations.  
- And what about you, Laura? - Asked Evil.  
- Did you watch that cartoon about the guy who has to master the four elements? - Both boys nodded. - Well, I'm like an earthbender, I can control rocks, soil, sand and anything having to do with the topic.  
- Oh, how interesting. - Evil said with some interest.  
- Can you do something besides throw darkness and fire with your hands, Evil? - Raul asked.  
- Hmmm... let me remember... - Evil said before feeling something out of place. - Now I remember... I can feel when someone follows me or spies me... - He added while creating a fireball. - Get out of there before I roast you!  
Evil, Raul and Laura were prepared for another possible fight, however there was only a slight laugh, not mocking one but a surprised one, and a dark-haired Asian man with some gray hairs, a blond man with sunglasses and a blonde woman, which already were at least 40 years old each, appeared behind several crates.  
- Alright, young Evildoer, you have found us. - The raven-haired let out.  
- Who are you? - Laura asked without lowering her guard.  
- I'm the Officer Sonya Blade. - Replied the woman.  
- My name is Liu Kang. - Answered the raven-haired.  
- And I'm surprised you don't know me, I'm Johnny Cage! - Said the blond man.  
- Johnny Cage? That cheesy, no-good actor? - Raul said contemptuously.  
- How dare you, insolent boy?! - Johnny said.  
- I might be an insolent boy, but at least I'm not a fraud like you, Cage! - Raul replied.  
- I'll show you who's a fraud!  
- Oh, I'm so scared, old man!  
Johnny and Raul were about to fight until Sonya and Evil got in their way.  
- Raul, leave poor Mr. Cage in peace. - Evil said. - Although he is a fraud, (which I certainly don't think he is), he's too old to fight with ya, man.  
- Hmph! You were saved by the bell, Cage. - Raul said as he sat back.  
- That's what you think, boy! - Johnny replied before Sonya hit him in the head.  
- Stop it, Johnny! - Sonya snapped.  
- What do you want from us? - Asked Evil while everyone took their seats.  
- It's not what we want, but what we have come to warn you. - Liu replied.  
- Warn us? - Asked the young in unison.  
- Yes, you have been selected for the Tournament. - Sonya said.  
- Which tournament? - Raúl asked.  
- Long ago a man named Shao Kahn, who is the emperor of a dark realm known as the "Outworld", tried to take over the Earth, but a deal was agreed between Shao Kahn's forces and the Order of Light, said pact was that the Order would choose their best fighters, who would face the best warriors of the Outworld in death combats. If the Outworld Warriors were able to defeat the Defenders of the Earth in the tournament ten times in a row, then the earth would belong to Shao Kahn. - Liu explained.  
- This tournament was known as the Mortal Kombat. - Sonya continued. - For nine tournaments the Outworld forces defeated the Defenders.  
- In the tenth tournament was when Liu, Sonya and I were chosen. - Johnny continued. - We managed to win the first tournament of the Earth, and although we had some problems with Shao Kahn (who is a very bad loser by the way), we and some other fighters have won the last eight tournaments.  
- Why don't you compete in this one too? - Asked Evil.  
- Because Shang Tsung, who is a sorcerer and Shao Kahn's right hand, aged us, we can't win this way. - Liu explained. - So Raiden, the God of Lightning, sought amongst the humans and chose you, since you have powers, there's a big chance for you to win this Mortal Kombat.  
- No! - Evil screamed. - Look, something tells me that you came here to beg us to participate in the Mortal Kombat, but I don't think that participate in a fighting tournament to death is in our plans.  
- Please, Earthrealm needs to win again, and Shao Kahn will have to leave forever and the Mortal Kombat will not happen anymore. - Liu begged.  
- Well, I always wanted to use my skills without fear of being judged. - Laura let out. - I'll go.  
- And it would be a great chance to test my power. - Raúl added. - Count me in.  
- (Sigh) I think you guys are crazy. - Evil said, making Raúl and Laura glare at him. - Don't get me wrong, being crazy is much more fun than normal. So who cares, if you guys accept, then I'll accept too.  
- Since you've accepted, the least we can do is escort you to the ship, which departs shortly. - Sonya said.  
- You do that, I won't do anything for that brat. - Johnny said as he pointed contemptuously at Raul.  
- As if I needed the help of an acting fraud. - Raúl said while he folded his arms.  
Johnny grunted, just before Sonya pulled his ear.  
- Shut up and let's go, Cage. - Sonya said.  
Raúl, Laura, Evil, Liu, Sonya and Johnny left the warehouse and began walking towards a boat that looked from ancient Asia, which had a dragon carved on the stem. The Chosen Ones reviewed the vessel from stem to stern with a look of disbelief.  
- Is this the boat? - Raul asked.  
- Did you expect it to be a luxury cruise? - Johnny asked sarcastically.  
Raul glared at Johnny, while Evil and Laura were eyeing the boat.  
- It's time for you to leave, be very careful with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and most of all, with Shao Kahn. - Said Liu.  
- Who the hell is Quan Chi? - Asked Evil.  
- You'll find out.  
Evil, Laura and Raúl looked at each other in confusion, then shrugged and went to the boat.  
"Okay, here we go" thought the three youths.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue?  
Trust me, the story will get better. Anyhow, reviews are appreciated and flames will be used for punishments in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. - The Tournament begins.

(Evil warns: This chapter contains vulgar and offensive language, graphic violence and death. I strictly warn that if you read below is at your own risk)

Few minutes after Evil, Raul and Laura boarded the ship, it left the harbor and began to sail to the island where the Mortal Kombat would take place.  
- Do you think we have any a chance to win the tenth tournament for the Earth? - Evil asked as he leaned on the railing.  
- I do not know, maybe if we're lucky we can win. - Laura said.  
- Think positively, do not think it's that difficult. - Said Raul.  
- Easy for you to say, you're not seventeen nor not you've spent your whole life taking insults and humiliation from others. - Evil reluctantly let out.  
- You're seventeen?! - Raul asked in shock.  
- Why are you surprised? - Laura asked curiously. - I'm sixteen.  
- Is there anything else you forgot to tell me? - Raul asked.  
- Yes, your fly's down. - Evil said.  
Raul looked at his fly, blushed and lifted it again.  
- Not what I meant, but thanks for the tip.  
- Good night, new fighters of the Earth. - Said a calm but terrifying voice.  
The three fighters turned and faced a man with black hair, wearing a black and red robe. The man had a quizzical look and seemed to look with disgust at our fighters.  
- You are Shang Tsung, aren't you? - Evil asked.  
- I see you know me, I guess it was Liu Kang who told you about me. - Shang Tsung said as he glanced at Evil.  
- Not exactly, Liu Kang told me your name, but you have the face of a miserable coward, so I assumed you were either Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn himself. - Evil said casually, making Shang Tsung blush with anger.  
- How dare you, insolent boy?!  
- Don't you old guys have another phrase? - Let out Evil, smiling slyly.  
- Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile! Time to act! - Shouted Shang Tsung.  
Two guys dressed similarly and an anthropomorphic lizard made themselves present before the evil wizard. The Defenders got in a fighting stance and prepared to defend against the Outworld Warriors. Reptile lunged at Laura, who received him with a piece of rock that was conveniently out there; Scorpion tried to use his snake against the seer, who repelled the object with his staff, and Sub-Zero tried to throw an iceball at Evil, who quickly melted it with a fireball. Shang-Tsung growled through his teeth as the Defenders got ready in case of another attack.  
- Shang-Tsung, stop it! - Shouted a man.  
The Defenders turned and faced a man with white hair, wearing a gray tunic and an Asian hat.  
- You must be Lord Raiden. - Evil said.  
- Who? - Laura and Raul asked.  
- Oh right, you weren't there when Mr Kang told me about him. - Evil let out. - Lord Raiden is the protector of humanity, he is the god of lightning and our guide about what happens in the Mortal Kombat.  
- Indeed I am, I came to verify that Shang Tsung is keeping his useless henchmen away from you until we get to the island where they held the tournament. - Raiden added.  
- Ah, Lord Raiden, what a pleasant surprise to find you in my boat. - Shang-Tsung let out with a fake smile.  
- Spare me the talk Shang Tsung, you and I know you were coming to try to harm the new defenders. - Raiden said. - Do you really fear them so much that you stood down enough to betray the old agreement and try to weaken them to ensure your victory?  
- That never, Lord Raiden, just came to check that my "guests" were comfortable. - Lied Shang Tsung.  
- You're lying. - Evil said. - Reptile, Scorpion and Sub-Zero just attacked us and you sent them to do so.  
- You better keep your minions away of my fighters, or I'll kill you myself, am I clear? - Raiden threatened.  
- As you wish, my lord. - Shang Tsung said through clenched teeth.  
Shang Tsung went back inside the boat and Raiden turned to see the teenagers.  
- I am truly that you have seen such a display of bad manners from my part. - Raiden apologized.  
- It doesn't matter, I'm used to anyway. - Evil said casually. - It's an honor to meet you, Lord Raiden.  
- Likewise, it is impressive that some youngsters have been able to stop by themselves three of the most powerful warriors of the Outworld. - Raiden said.  
- Are you calling us weak? - Laura asked as she cracked her knuckles.  
- Not in the least. - Raiden said calmly. - I'm just surprised, but that's why I could influence the decision of Shang Tsung to you three.  
- Does that mean that it was you who chose us? - Raul asked.  
- Yes, Shao Kahn feared losing this last chance so he and several sorcerers (including Quan Chi and Shang Tsung), managed to make Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and my other fighters unable to participate in this Mortal Kombat . That's why I had to find new fighters that could represent Earthrealm, or as you call it, the Earth. - Raiden explained.  
- Um, you knew beforehand that we were no ordinary humans, isn't it? - Asked Evil with one hand on his chin.  
- That's right, that's why I assumed that Shao Kahn would show his great cowardice by choosing you, believing that only a few simple teenagers would not give much of a fight.  
- Well, he was so goddamn wrong, we're here to win the Mortal Kombat. - Raul said firmly.  
- That's what I see, I'm glad to see you have the confidence to believe on yourselves. - Raiden said before frowning slightly. - Nevertheless, I fear that self-confidence will not be enough to defeat Shao Kahn.  
- That's what I was thinking. - Evil said with the same expression of Raiden. - But I think Raul and Laura were right when they told me to think positive, the tournament will be very difficult but we will achieve victory no matter what.  
- Very well, because the island is in sight, we will soon disembark. - Raiden said.  
The fighters rushed to look for the ship's starboard side, realizing that what Raiden had said was true. The three teenagers felt a sudden anxiety, both for the chances they had to die as well the desire to demonstrate their skills to the fullest.

(A couple of hours later)

The Defenders of the Earthrealm were with a group of fighters, (which they assumed were the Outworld Warriors), near a palace-style building, waiting for the start of the tournament.  
- We've been waiting for the stupid host over an hour! - Complained Laura and Raul.  
- Will you shut up? - Evil said as he leaned on a wall with eyes closed and arms folded. - At least admit that they had us enough mercy to follow the rules of a normal combat.  
- I still think this is bullshit. - Laura said.  
- I agree, making us wait isn't what I thought a dark lord who has lost over the last twenty years, and has waited more than five hundred years to dominate Earth, would do. - Said Raul.  
- You just said it, Raul, they've waited more than five hundred years for the domination of the Earth, I think they can wait a few more hours. - Evil said with a small smile.  
Raul and Laura glared at the young Mexican, unaware that the three were watched from a window of the palace by a young woman. However, Evil felt the presence of that spy, he startled a bit and glanced towards the window, causing the woman to hide quickly.  
- What is it? - Asked Laura.  
- Nothing. - Evil lied as he leaned on the wall again.  
Suddenly, the three felt a shiver, they looked straight ahead and saw Shang Tsung, a white-skinned guy who they assumed it was Quan Chi, and a guy with red armor, a helmet that had a skull covering his face, a skull and two straps that went through his chest, and piercing red eyes. "That must be Shao Kahn," thought the youngsters as they watched.  
- Good night fighters, today we will start a new Mortal Kombat, which will decide whether the Earthrealm gains its freedom from the Old Agreement, or if we get another chance to conquer this kingdom. - Shao Kahn said.  
- To ensure that the defenders could observe firsthand the power of our fighters, Sub-Zero, come forward. - Ordered Shang Tsung.  
Sub-Zero looked at Evil with derision, and then went to the front, where he was waited by an unknown fighter.  
Sub-Zero was in combat position as the unknown fighter tried to attack him, Sub-Zero threw him an iceball, thereby freezing his opponent. The frozen fighter fell to the ground and broke into pieces, making Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung smirk widely.  
- A Flawless Victory! - Shang Tsung said.  
- And now that we have seen the power of the Outworld, let's see the power that the Earthrealm has. - Shao Kahn said. - How about if the little girl shows us her skills?  
Laura glared at Shao Kahn, ready to accept the challenge, until Evil stopped her.  
- No, I will show you my skills. - Evil said while glaring at Shao Kahn.  
Laura was about to yell something to Evil, but surprisingly the Mexican fighter was already in the arena.  
Another anonymous fighter was in the arena, ready to attack. Evil on the other hand, had his arms crossed and eyes closed, with a slight frown. The fighter lunged at Mexican defender but could not even touch him because Evil caught his ankle within his own and dropped him, then circled his neck with his arms still holding the fighter's right leg and began pulling both his leg and his head while lying over the fighter's back. A few seconds after that, the fighter gave several taps on the ground, signaling his surrender.  
- Finish him! - Shouted Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.  
Evil turned to look at his companions, who had a face of doubt about that. Then he sighed, frowned with determination and increased the strength with which he was pulling his opponent's head until he heard a sickening crack, signaling that he had broken his neck. Evil released the motionless body of his opponent and glared at Shao Kahn as if he said "You're next".  
- Now that we have seen something of what the Outworld and the Earthrealm has to offer, Mortal Kombat begins! - Shao Kahn said to the applause of his fighters.  
Evil met Laura and Raul, only to receive a punch on the shoulder by the girl.  
- And now why the hell did you punch me?! - Evil shouted while rubbing his arm.  
- For interfering, we were selected to fight as a team, not so you could show-off whenever you get the chance. - Laura replied with his hands on his hips.  
- Ok, ok, I'm sorry. - Evil said.  
- Anyway, what the hell are we supposed to do now? - Raul asked.  
- How about if we go to find where we can get some rest? - Evil suggested. - Using the STF with all my strength left me exhausted.  
Evil with Laura looked confused because he did not know what it meant that the Mexican had said.  
- The movement that Evil did is called "STF", normally is a submission move used by John Cena, but I think Evil here today demonstrated its full potential. - Raul explained.  
- Thanks for the compliment. - Evil said before his stomach growled. - I think it was completely out of sheer stupidity not bringing food to the island.  
- We must find to eat or we will die without even fight. - Laura said.  
The Defenders of the Earthrealm ran to find something they could eat, without realizing that the same woman who had spied on them earlier had heard their entire conversation.  
- They may not be very close, but they can stop this tournament once and for all. - Said the mysterious woman to herself.


End file.
